


Giving In

by kazural



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazural/pseuds/kazural
Summary: Slowly, so slowly and so carefully, he reached a hand out, his fingertips hovering in the air just above her collarbone. He kept his gaze locked on hers. “May I touch you?”Late at night, Keith lets his lust win.





	Giving In

Desire was sinking its fangs into his skin, and every time he tried to beat it down, it only slithered back stronger. Its venom infected his blood and twisted his thoughts into sinful ravings. _Allura_. He could see her, he could feel her, he could taste her. 

His hands gripped his sheets, his fingers curled and grasping - grasping for something that he shouldn’t even dream of having. Something that he would never deserve. Something that he might destroy himself for. 

Sweat soaked his clothes and dripped down his neck as he fought to stay exactly where he was. He twisted his sheets around his palms, his clutching fingers anchoring him. If he left this bed, he knew he would open the door. If he left this room, he knew where he would go. 

Sharp points ripped into his veins, exhausting his control and leaving everything else numb except for the burning. Oh, how he burned. The inferno possessed him until he was a being of pure want - a being that hungered, a being that took. 

One by one, his aching fingers straightened. One by one, his hands left his sheets. One by one, his feet hit the floor. 

In the low light her eyes shone, wide and innocent. Her hair was molten silver, glistening and cascading down her back like a waterfall. “Keith,” she breathed, full of astonishment, edged with worry. There was a wrinkle in her brow as she searched his face, and she stiffened once she saw the predator gazing out at her from behind his dilated pupils. 

“Allura.” The guttural voice grating through his lips didn’t sound like his – it didn’t even sound human. He was surprised when she let him in. He was even more surprised that when he stepped forward and pulled her body tight to his, she didn’t protest. 

He stilled when his lips were almost brushing hers. “Tell me to stop and I will.” A beast was roaring in his chest, clamouring for him to take and take and take. But he waited as her shallow breaths mingled with his harsh ones, as her small hands trailed from his waist to rest on his neck, her fingertips cool against his blazing skin. 

“I don’t want you to stop,” she whispered. The beast howled. He crashed his lips into hers, with teeth and tongue and blood that could have belonged to either of them. Her mouth tasted sweet behind the copper, her lips soft and yielding. 

Twisting his hands in her silk hair, he might have caught strands with his fingers and pulled, hoping that it wasn’t painful, relishing in her light gasp. With slow, deliberate tugs he undid the ties of her nightgown, caressing her spine with delicate touches. When he moved to slip the gown from her smooth shoulders, she held the fabric up to her heaving chest with both hands. 

He withdrew his mouth from hers and stepped back, sliding his hands up to cradle her face. Uncertainty stormed inside her bright eyes, battling with her desire and keeping her hands in place, as if she didn’t know how exquisite she was to him, as if he wouldn’t sacrifice his soul for this. “You are so beautiful,” he said. No greater truth had ever left his lips, and no greater truth ever would. He dropped his hands to his sides as she took a shuddering breath.

Biting her trembling lip to steel herself, she let the gown fall to the floor. His eyes grazed every inch of her brown skin; his undeserving hands yearned to feel her soft curves. Slowly, so slowly and so carefully, he reached a hand out, his fingertips hovering in the air just above her collarbone. He kept his gaze locked on hers. “May I touch you?” 

“Yes,” she exhaled, “you may.” Then the venom surged through his bloodstream, raw lust taking control of him as his hands covered her breasts and kneaded the soft flesh. She moaned and he captured the low sound with his mouth, sliding his tongue against hers, coaxing out her muffled whimpers with each squeeze of his fingers. 

Her tiny hands tangled themselves in his thick hair, her fingernails scraping his scalp as she pressed her naked body against his clothed one. Dragging his hands down her taut stomach, he wrapped one arm around her lower back, his fingers spreading out across her skin. With his other hand, he let his fingertips linger on the inside of her thigh. He could feel the heat of her, knew what it meant, and still he didn’t move his hand any higher. 

Allura wasn’t a goddess – she was what goddesses dreamed of becoming. She was endearingly mortal, made of fear and desire, rage and joy, kindness and suffering, pain and compassion. She was everything, and she was innocent. If anyone deserved to take that away from her, it wasn’t him, with his dark thoughts and untamed urges. 

Then she moved her lips to the hollow of his throat, her tongue sweeping against the fragile skin, and he decided to be damned. He slid his hand up her thigh until he could feel how wet she was, then he reached even higher. When he started rubbing a finger against her slick folds, she cried out in pleasure and buried her face in his neck. 

He built her up slowly, dragging his finger back and forth in a lazy tempo. New sensations had her gasping and moaning and crumpling against him, for him. Her skin gleamed with sweat, and he memorized her radiance, memorized each hitch of her breath, memorized how she felt writhing in his arms. 

He slid his finger inside her and she arched into him, and as he pumped his finger in and out of her leisurely, she didn’t seem capable of making any sound. Open-mouthed, she panted against his neck, her teeth grazing against his racing pulse. He wanted her to bite down, wanted her to draw blood and mark him in the most primal way. 

Her release came over her suddenly, and her mouth froze in a silent scream. She clung to him, riding the waves of bliss, clutching at his hair, raking her nails against his skin. When her legs gave out, he held her up by her waist and used his thumb to draw comforting circles on her hip. 

She sought his mouth on her own, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and tugging. Moaning, he took her hands and guided them to his belt, needing more than the friction of her pelvis grinding against him. As she took careful steps backward, he followed her, never once letting his lips leave hers. 

She led him to her large, plush bed, the backs of her knees pressing into the edge as she sat on it. Interrupting their kiss, he lifted his shirt over his head and discarded it on the floor. Tension almost set his limbs shaking as she reached her hand towards his breastbone, almost anxious, almost scared.

In timid curiosity, her palms spread out against his blistering skin, roaming from his chest to the muscles of his abdomen, finally settling on the waistband of his pants. Hesitant fingers fumbled with his belt, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she undid the buckle. He reassured her, encouraged her, by tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. 

She stared up at him with those wide, mesmerizing eyes, her full lips slightly parted, and it was enough to send his poisoned blood rushing through his veins, stoking his hunger until all he wanted was to gorge himself on her flesh. Terrible, frenzied want consumed him as her mouth went slack at the first sight of his hard cock. 

Though she couldn’t meet his eyes, a burst of confidence had her running her fingertips along his length, and he almost forgot how to breathe. When his knees wobbled, he caught her hand with his. He crawled onto her bed before he could collapse, lying down on his back, his head sinking into her lush pillows. 

She straddled his thighs, sitting back on her heels. With both hands, she explored his cock using a feather-light touch. He let her wring rough moans from his lips at her own pace, let her extort harsh grunts and unintelligible pleas. As he clenched his eyes shut, the universe narrowed to the sensation of her hot fingers trailing up and down his length, stroking him until he was physically aching with desire. 

When her touch became overwhelming, he jerked up and pulled her towards him, branding her lips with a fierce press of his. He manoeuvred her until she was lying beneath him, her legs spread wide, her lustrous hair splayed out on the pillows. Propping himself up on his elbows, he nudged the tip of his cock into her wetness, hissing through his teeth at how good she felt. 

With restraint he didn’t know he had left, he lifted his head and looked into her eyes, asking a silent question and receiving a soft, “Yes,” as a response. The feral beast corrupting him exulted as he slid his cock into her, panting at how warm and tight she was. 

He took her innocence with a quick shove, murmuring useless apologies into her ear as she whimpered. Soon, though, she adjusted to the feel of him and started rocking her hips. Then he was moving inside her. 

He tried to be gentle. But the longing, the lust that he had buried deep in his chest over so many months and so many battles consumed him. They weren’t gods, but there was something divine about how their bodies fit together, how she left him breathless. 

His thrusts were hard and erratic, his cock a constant friction inside of her. When she started meeting each of his thrusts with a rise of her hips, he knew she was close to climaxing. A brush of his finger against her clit sent her over the edge for the second time. 

To smother her cries of ecstasy, she bit into his bicep, her teeth piercing his skin. He smiled, sharp and wicked. Reaching behind his back, he grabbed her knees one at a time, pulling her legs forward and lifting each of them over his shoulders. 

Faster, deeper, he pounded into her, wanting more and more and more and receiving it. He couldn’t contain a chorus of moans as pleasure spiked through his body. With wild abandon, he pushed his strength to its limits, pushed her body to its limits, until he was moaning her name in reverence. 

His world went white and everything in him seemed to shatter when his release thundered though him. He thrust forward one last time, burying himself to the hilt as he spilled inside of her. She dug her fingernails into his chest, leaving white crescents in his skin. 

When he was finished, the world came back to him in pieces. Her fingers running through his hair. His hot, ragged breaths fanning out against her shoulder. Her slick skin. His quivering arms. 

She pulled his face up to hers and claimed his lips in a soft, gentle kiss. The kiss that should have been, that he should have given her first. He cupped her chin, his fingers spreading out across her neck. Underneath his fingertips, he felt it as her racing heart lessened to a steady beat. 

He broke their kiss and watched as her fluttering eyelids slipped shut. Leaning on one elbow, he swept her damp hair back from her forehead, stroking the strands in soothing caresses. Humming in contentment, she nuzzled his hand with her cheek and he couldn’t help but smile. Her breaths were slow and deep as sleep finally overtook her. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, knowing that she couldn’t hear him and saying the words anyway. Now that she wasn’t awake to see it unravel him, he let his growing guilt bloom. His body was still pulsing, his limbs throbbing in a dull rhythm. 

Shame made him sit on the edge of the bed, shame made him hold his head in his hands, shame curled his fingers into claws. Allura was a beacon of light, eclipsing the stars surrounding them in this vast, unknowable universe, and it was so wrong to touch her with his unclean hands - hands that brought blood, hands that stained his past with violence. He needed to leave. 

But when he moved to stand, a lone finger traced his forearm. “Keith,” she said, her voice cracked with exhaustion and her eyes clear. “Stay.” An order. A plea. 

There was nothing he could deny her. 

Under the covers, he coiled around her, twisting his limbs with hers, needing to feel as much of her as he could. He pressed his lips to the side of her head and sighed, letting go of the darkness weighing him down, grateful for her calming presence, grateful that he could hold her in his arms. Only when her breaths evened out again did he let himself close his eyes, and when he let sleep take hold of him, his restless heart was at peace.


End file.
